


With You, For You

by BarnesnMrNoble



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky being all domesticated, F/M, Fluff, Love Story, Marriage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesnMrNoble/pseuds/BarnesnMrNoble
Summary: Bucky has always thought about his future, and it was always with you.





	With You, For You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a dream I had last night and it was so cute and fluffy I had to write it. It was originally with Sebastian Stan but as I don’t write for real people, I changed it to Bucky. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! If you do, leave a like and a reblog or comment! I’d love to hear what you think and honestly I need the validation. (also this is unedited so my apologies for any mistakes!)

Touch was important to anyone, but especially to Bucky. For so long he couldn’t handle touch of any form, his only association was that of pain and misery. But once he had a taste for what it had the potential to be, he couldn’t get enough. It made him feel alive again, reaffirmed that now he could make his own choices, that he deserved happiness. 

For two wonderful years you had been his rock, and he yours. And he wouldn’t have traded a single moment. You had been a confidant in the worst part of his life. You sat and listened, made him feel validated, did everything you could do make him feel normal again. He had known from very early on in your relationship that he loved you with everything he had.

Once he finally gathered the courage, which took some time as every time he tried your smile and kind heart reduced him a bumbling mess, he’d asked you on a date. He had come over with a beautiful bouquet of your favorite flowers, dressed in his black jeans and a dark maroon dress shirt, one he knew you liked. You had always said he looked very handsome in the color, so had tried to start wearing it more.

The date had been beautiful. Dinner and dancing, which had made you ecstatic. Bucky had told you all about the times he had gone dancing and how much fun he had had. He had been quite the gentleman and you couldn’t help but wonder that maybe chivalry wasn’t dead. He opened doors for you, his hand never leaving your own, only sometimes drifting to lightly touch your lower back. 

At the end of the night, he had taken you away from the hustle and bustle of the city. To a small open grass area where you could see millions of stars. He brought you out so admire the view, wrapping you in his jacket, and then his arms. You’d swayed back and forth to the music that was only heard in your head. And while you stared off into the sky amazed by the beauty, his eyes were focused on you, amazed by your beauty.

And he had known from that day, that you were the girl he was going to marry.

So, it was no surprise when a after a year of dating, he dropped down to one knee asking you to be his forever. In the place where it all began, where he had taken you on the first date, and where he had decided you would be his forever.

It had been a blissful year since then. Tony had insisted he and Pepper plan the wedding, which had been absolutely beautiful. Even then, Bucky never let you go. The only time he had let you go was when you danced with your father.

It had been a truly magical day, and he couldn’t stop smiling. So much so his cheeks ached as he laid you in bed that night to let the entire compound know that you were now his wife.

He felt like for the last year he had been smiling non stop. Even now as he watched a couple of kids fawn over their favorite avenger in a grocery store, he couldn’t stop the grand smile that settled on his lips. You had given them both a hug, and told them the coolest story you could think of.

It was a quick story about how you had saved Bucky after he gotten hurt during a mission. It was a happy story, appropriate for the 5 and 7 year olds in front of you. It was so sweet to see you like this, with kids. He loved to see how they took to you, how carefree you were and happy to meet them. It made his heart beat a bit faster and his smile grow a little more.

The two of you had talked about the idea of kids, it wasn’t that you didn’t necessarily want kids, more that it was hard in this life that you both led. How would you support kids? You would have to retire, or Bucky would. Was it even smart to bring a child into a world where you were constantly in danger? His heart ached, he’d always seen himself with kids. Maybe in a quaint house outside the city, a big kitchen he could dance around with you in, a big backyard so he could play around the kids.

He hadn’t realized he was so domesticated. You had finished with the kids, sending them on their way and turned back to Bucky who seemed zoned out. You grabbed his hand, interlacing your fingers with his which seemed to bring him back to reality. He smiled down at you but it didn’t really seem to reach his eyes.

Without saying anything, he wrapped you in his arms, hugging you tightly to his body. You reciprocated the action, loving the feeling of his body against yours. He held you for a long moment, in the middle of the aisle in the grocery store. His nose pressed against your hair, smelling the floral scent of your shampoo. When he pulled away, he looked at you with his gorgeous blue eyes, that seemed to hold just a bit of sadness to them.

“You okay, baby?”

You murmured to him. He blinked back at you, clearing the sadness that had been lingering in his eyes, and shifted his weight from foot to foot. He was nervous, almost like he was hiding something or wanted to say something but couldn’t quite find the courage.

“It’s just– I know we’ve kind of talked about you not wanting kids, but has any of that changed?”

He paused, figuring out how to continue.

“I saw the way you were with those kids, you just seemed so happy.”

Realization and guilt washed over you, you knew Bucky had always seen himself retiring one day, and raising his own kids.

“Bucky, I want them with you. I said that before we got married, and I wouldn’t want anything else than to have little Bucky’s running around the house. Our house.”

Oh, he nearly picked you up with joy. He was so happy to hear that you wanted kids, it took a little work to refrain himself from trying right there in the store. So, he decided he would hurry through the store getting whatever was left on the list and get you home so he could.


End file.
